


Game Night

by Deelightful76



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelightful76/pseuds/Deelightful76
Summary: AU Timeline in which Flynn has joined the team in the bunker, Lucy and Wyatt have yet to act on their obvious feelings and Jessica Schmessica – suffice to say she’s not in the picture.With Emma posing no immediate threat, Jiya decides that what the team need is to let off some steam and have a game night. Drinks will be flowing, truths will come out and clothes might just come off.Is there a plot? Questionnable. Is this just a convoluted series of game related nonsense with the sole goal of getting Lucy and Wyatt naked? Absolutely.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just after 8 in the morning when Denise walked into the bunker and surveyed the scene of destruction about her. Empty bottles and dirty glasses were strewn across the table and just about every other surface. There was an upturned box of Trivial Pursuit, its contents spilled, little plastic shapes mingling with a scattered pack of cards. Decorating the furniture and concrete floor were various discarded items of clothing – balled up t-shirts, a selection of mismatched socks and shoes, a lacy bra, several pairs of jeans and were those underpants? The only sound a soft repeating click and crackle of needle on vinyl as the arm of a long since neglected record player monotonously undulated back and forth.

The relative silence was interrupted by a sudden gruff snore emanating from the couch. Denise’s eyes drifted over to where nestled together on the sofa, a mass ungainly limbs sticking out in all directions, were Rufus and Jiya. She was sprawled across his chest, her hair covering half his face, her bare back peeking out from the makeshift plastic blanket covering them in a series brightly coloured dots – it looked to be the mat from Twister.

Denise turned round to find Mason passed out, face down and stark naked on the dining table, a cocktail umbrella protruding from between his pert cheeks. “Well that explains the underwear” she said chuckling wryly. As a cop, a high ranking agent within Homeland Security and as a mother of two, she’d seen many sights over the years. Nothing fazed her anymore.

Walking past Connor she gave a nod of greeting to Flynn, who was leaning nonchalantly against the kitchen counter dressed in joggers and a black t-shirt. “Thanks” she said as she took the mug of coffee he held for her in his outstretched hand. “Should I even ask?”

He chuckled lightly and took a sip of his own drink, “Just another night in paradise.”

** _12 hours earlier…_ **

“Who’s up for game night?” Jiya called out as she entered the common area carrying a small stack of boxes. There were limited options for entertainment in a secret underground bunker in the middle of nowhere – there was only so many times they could re-watch their scant collection of DVDs on the pitifully small television that otherwise only picked up a couple of public service stations – so the team had demanded Denise procure them a selection of board games to help keep them occupied. Judging from the range she’d supplied; Buckeroo, Twister, Mousetrap, Hungry Hippos and Guess Who; a lot of them had been raided from her own children’s supply, though thankfully there were a few more grown up options including checkers, scrabble and Trivial Pursuit.

Rufus jumped up from the sofa and relieved Jiya of her burden, taking the boxes and setting them down on the coffee table. “Count me in”.

“OK, great.” Jiya looked to where Lucy, Wyatt and Mason were seated in the common area “Guys – you in?”

Nods all round.

“What does everyone fancy playing?” Lucy asked.

“How about Trivial Pursuit” Wyatt suggested, knowing it was Lucy’s favourite. It earned him a toothy smile that made his ears go hot.

Jiya called back to the kitchen where Flynn was finishing up washing the dishes “Flynn, do you want to play Trivial Pursuit with us?”

Putting down the last plate he tossed the cloth into the sink and shook his head. “Ah thank you Jiya but I don’t want to intrude.” Relations between Flynn and the rest of the team had improved considerably over the last few weeks and he’d started to eat with them more often, even cooking on occasion, but he didn’t exactly feel like one of the gang and it was easier to hide out in his bunk than encroach on their socialising.

“Oh come on Flynn” Jiya insisted, “You can’t sit on your own in your room the whole time. Join us. We all want you to, don’t we?” At this last statement she raised her eyebrow meaningfully at the others clearly directing them to back her up. Flynn was part of their team now and it was only right he was included.

Rufus got the less than subtle hint “Uh erm sure. You, you should stay Flynn” he said somewhat unconvincingly unsure of how Wyatt would feel but knowing he’d be in trouble with Jiya if he didn’t support her, and being in trouble with Jiya meant no sex so he definitely knew which side to take.

“Of course. Do join us Garcia, the more the merrier” agreed Mason with a touch more enthusiasm. He certainly didn’t hate the guy, in fact they’d enjoyed one or two interesting conversations on the subject of the European Union and Brexit. Plus given his past dealings with Rittenhouse was hardly in a position to judge.

“Yes, please join us. It’ll be fun,” Lucy added with sincerity, offering Flynn a warm smile of invitation before turning to face the other soldier in the room, “won’t it Wyatt?”

Wyatt grimaced – did she seriously expect him to encourage Flynn over? She’d asked him to make more of an effort for the sake of the team and he’d done it for her. And it was true that he and Flynn had managed to reach an understanding, perhaps one of mutual respect even, but he didn’t relish the thought of having to spend the whole night in his company. The imploring look in her eyes though he couldn’t refuse though. Damnit! He swallowed his pride, “Yes. You should stay and play Flynn.” That earned him a second ear heating smile. Ok, well maybe it was worth it.

Flynn was somewhat taken aback at this turn of events, not least that Wyatt of all people was making an effort to be nice. It had been years since anyone had sought out his company, not since Lorena and Iris had been so brutally taken from him, and the usually detached and aloof loner felt something suspiciously like affection towards the group creep through his insides. He shuffled a little awkwardly, “OK, if you’re sure. I would like that.” Feeling like he ought to return the kind gesture in some way he started towards his room “I just need to get something. I’ll be right back”

He returned a few moments later holding a sealed bottle of rye whiskey. “I picked it up in San Antonio in 1938” he offered by way of explanation with a shrug.

“Oh good idea!” clapped Jiya as she made her way to the kitchen to fetch glasses and a half full bottle of vodka from under the sink “this will make the evening even more fun.” Emma had taken a bullet from Wyatt on their mission the day before so they were pretty confident the Mothership wouldn’t be going anywhere and they could all do with cutting loose for a change. Having a few drinks was just what they all needed and it might make things more comfortable with Flynn.

Apparently taking a liking to the idea, Wyatt, Lucy and Mason all excused themselves and returned shortly after carrying bottles of their own.

“Snap!” Mason called out as he set his bottle down next to the other rye already on the table, “I’m normally more of a Scotch man but it seems we picked up the same souvenir in Texas, Flynn. Although mine was actually a gift from the incomparable, grand belle dame Miss Bessie Smith,” he added with a trademark brag.

Lucy reappeared holding out her contribution – a bright green bottle of Absinthe. “Paris” she said simply.

Wyatt brought back yet another bottle of whisky, one he’d pilfered in 1893. Lucy glanced at the label ‘_JP Wiser_’. “The one you got in Chicago – are you sure you want to open it Wyatt?” He smiled to himself – here comes the history lesson. He wasn’t wrong. “It’s the oldest continuously produced Canadian Whisky” she began, facing the group. “John Philip ‘JP’ Wiser created the brand in 1857 at his uncle’s distillery but it was only sold in cask barrels until he first introduced bottles at the World’s Columbian Exposition. That’s one of the original bottles Wyatt and it’s in perfect condition – maybe it’s worth something?”

“Yeah sure why not. It’s meant for drinking isn’t it? Besides… I took 2 remember” he shrugged casually then gave her a dimply wink. “I still think we should have tried to smuggle back that bottle of moonshine Wendell gave us though, we could have tucked it under that blue skirt of yours”

“There was no way I was going to let you put something that big between my legs!” An instant later a bright red flush bloomed across Lucy’s cheeks at the realisation of what she’d just said not helped in the least by the image she’d conjured of Wyatt hitching her skirt up and pushing her legs apart. The thought had left her a little dizzy.

Wyatt arched his eyebrow teasingly, playing off her slip of the tongue in a way that belied the spin of his insides. He let his gaze linger though - Lucy looked so pretty when she pinked.

Rufus was wide eyed in disbelief. “Wait. What!? Am I the only one who hasn’t been smuggling booze back in the lifeboat? How long has that been going on and how the hell did I not even know you were all doing it?”

Lucy and Wyatt laughed. It had been their little secret for months. It had started when Wyatt had filched a bottle of wine from Fleming’s collection back in 1944, sharing it and a Chinese takeaway with Lucy later that evening. She’d then reciprocated with a bottle of hooch from Arkansas, and since then one or other, or both of them had grabbed something when presented with the opportunity, more often than not hiding them about Lucy’s person and sneaking them out of the Lifeboat when no-one was watching. One of the few benefits of all those pouffy skirts.

“Hey! Don’t include me in this” Jiya huffed as she plopped down next to Rufus on the sofa having set the glasses on the table, “I haven’t been sneaking booze back from our trips.”

“Maybe not” Wyatt snorted, “but I seem to remember you bringing back Ray-Bans from 1981 Little Miss Butter-wouldn’t-melt.”

“And legwarmers and blue eyeshadow” Lucy added.

“Sell me out why don’t ya!?” Jiya sniggered, swatting Wyatt on the arm. “Fine, we’re all thieves except for Rufus, cos he’s so sweet and innocent.” She gave him a peck. “Right, game time. First up Trivial Pursuit. We’ll play teams – Lucy & Wyatt, Me and Mason and Rufus & Flynn ok?” She didn’t wait for an answer before continuing in her assumed role as games master. “And given the abundance of bootleg alcohol I propose that for every wrong answer you take a shot.”

Lucy scooted over to sit next to Wyatt. He was more than happy with the arrangement as it meant he got to sit close to her for the duration of the game, and she was awfully close he noted. He was also well aware that whoever was playing with Lucy was usually on the receiving end of praising pats, encouraging leg squeezes and ecstatic hugs as her excitement in the game built. Plus with their mix of experiences they made a formidable pairing they had good odds of winning and that only increased the frequency of her touches.

Game nights in the bunker were always a competitive affair. Not surprising given the group were made up of hugely talented, ambitious and highly successful experts in their field. And while Wyatt wouldn’t claim to share the same level of intelligence as his friends (a fact that Lucy would vehemently disagree with knowing him to be a brilliant strategist, linguist and quick thinker with a mind like a steel trap), he had his own skill set and had yet to be beaten at Buckeroo.

As anticipated the game was hotly contested.

Lucy had history covered (obviously – though Wyatt provided a few of the answers with his comprehensive knowledge of military history and as a result of paying attention to everything Lucy ever said to him) though she did have to knock back a shot when she incorrectly gave the date of the first communication transmitted across the transatlantic telegraph cable between Ireland and Newfoundland as 16 August 1858. Her protests that this was correct and the time travel ‘butterfly effect’ answer on the card of 15 July of that year was in fact wrong, being met with deaf ears and a demand for her to drink. She was however successful in arguing that Flynn should have to drink too since it was likely him that had caused the change in the timeline in the first place. Wyatt knew his sports, and between them they had a decent grasp of geography (being an expert on world history and serving tours in the Middle East tends to help in that regard) and as an avid reader (him) and culture vulture (her) arts & literature proved relatively easy too. Entertainment was a bit more of a weak spot since the questions were from a set Denise had purchased in the mid-1980s when they were both toddlers, and while Wyatt the outdoorsman survivalist was able to hold his own on nature, the science questions left them both largely baffled resulting in a few more shots apiece.

By contrast science was a lock for Jiya and Mason and they had little trouble with arts (Mason), entertainment (Jiya had a surprising knowledge of early 80s sitcoms and Mason had been a big fan of FAME it seemed), or geography. They also lucked out with only a handful of history questions, most of which were about Europe which suited Connor. But sports were another matter. Jiya was a self-confessed tech nerd who had never so much as dodged a dodgeball, and though Mason was a fan of cricket and rugby was not helped by the fact that the questions were all about American sports with which he was entirely unfamiliar. It therefore brought about their downfall and the cause of much hilarity as the roll of the dice repeatedly landed them on the orange spaces. Jiya was on her 5th shot and Mason had long since lost count.

For his team Rufus was able to answer most of the science questions and had a fair knowledge of sports, Wyatt’s demand for a new question being overruled by the others when “Who was the first African American to win a NASCAR event?” came up, but he’d still stumbled a few times and taken his share of pulls on the whiskey. It was Flynn though who surprised everyone with an impressive streak of correct answers on the other topics including entertainment – courtesy of his mother who when living in Croatia had mostly watched US shows in a bid to curb feelings of homesickness and help her son with his English. His favourite though had been wrestling which explained how he knew Terry Gene Bollea was better known as Hulk Hogan.

In the end Flynn and Rufus won. By now the vodka was down to a dribble, they’d made a start on the second bottle of San Antonio whiskey and it wouldn’t be long before they cracked the seal on Wyatt’s Canadian tipple. No-one had yet dared make a move on the green fairy.

The mood was light, filled with laughter and just a little bit hazy. Flynn was feeling much more at ease. Even Wyatt was being friendly towards him, occasionally throwing a bit of banter in his direction and topping up his glass, although it didn’t escape Flynn’s attention that each time he did Lucy would shoot a smile in his direction or give his leg a squeeze so he suspected Wyatt’s motives weren’t entirely pure. Still he was enjoying himself more than he had in a very long time and starting to feel like maybe he belonged to the group.

“Ok games mistress” barked Rufus, a little more loudly than he’d probably meant to judging by the way Wyatt winced and rubbed at his ear, “what’s next?”

“Scrabble!” came Jiya’s immediate response. It was a bunker favorite, one that Wyatt in particular enjoyed his natural talent for languages giving him an impressive vocabulary to draw upon.

While there were no drinking forfeits added to the rules this time, the group continued their steady assault on the booze as they played, still in the same teams. It meant that no-one put in a particularly sterling performance and it wasn’t long before a collection of obscenities and general filth made their way on to the board eliciting guffaws of laughter all round. Lucy and Wyatt ultimately secured victory thanks to a triple word score when they added ‘slut’ onto the end of Rufus and Mason’s ‘cock’ – a term that had Wyatt choking on his own spit when she suggested it, whispering it breathily into his ear and sending a wave of sinful thoughts crashing through his mind.

Selecting the next game Jiya eyed the stack of boxes with a glint in her eye that made Wyatt’s Spidey senses twitch. He didn’t like that look and had a feeling he wouldn’t like whatever game she proposed next either. He didn’t. “Twister!” she declared as she tottered over to grab the box.

From the look on Flynn’s face he wasn’t excited about the prospect either and quickly made his excuses, thanking them all for an enjoyable evening and calling it a night despite their protests. Lucy however looked delighted at the prospect of playing, her eyes bright as she smiled at him and once again Wyatt found himself unable to resist the urge to make her happy so he withheld his groan and nodded his assent instead. Rufus, of course, was happy to play anything and Mason about 2/3 of a bottle of whiskey in responded immediately with an air punch and a whoop.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twister

Rufus and Lucy set out the mat while Jiya fiddled with the spinner. “OK, we’ve got an odd number now with Flynn out so Rufus you’ll join Mason and me. We’ll go first, and Lucy and Wyatt, you’ll play second. If you can’t complete the move or you fall, you lose” she announced with only a minimum amount of hiccupping.

Wyatt all but forgot about his discomfort at the prospect of getting in a tangle with Lucy as the pair killed themselves laughing watching the two men and Jiya contort themselves across the coloured dots. Wyatt leaned and whispered into Lucy’s ear causing her to erupt with laughter “Can you believe this is the one of the most famous tech entrepreneurs in the world and he’s drunk as a skunk, bent over a children’s game with his ass in Rufus’ face. They look like a pair of dogs sniffing each other’s butts!””

“Oh my god, stop!” she giggled, wiping tears from her eyes and trying to catch her breath, but she erupted again and Wyatt choked on his drink when Rufus suddenly uttered “Get your frigging ballbag out of my face Mason…” In response to his cry of disgust Mason gave the others a giggly wink and then unsteadily began to what could only be described as twerk, jiggling his ass and said ballbag practically against Rufus face, sending him recoiling backwards and tumbling to the floor, Connor following swiftly after. Jiya whooped in triumph.

“Lucy, Wyatt you’re up. I’ll spin” declared Rufus rather too enthusiastically, his words beginning to slur. Panic swept over Wyatt. He had a pretty solid buzz but he was still far too sober to be dealing with Lucy clambering all over him. Christ how many fantasies (and long showers) had he had thinking about exactly this? OK not exactly _this_. In his head there tended to be less in the way of clothing, children’s parlour games or audience members. Well, except that one time when they were… Jesus stop it Logan! If he could have avoided playing he would have, but there was no-way the others would let him back down and Lucy seemed to be having so much fun – how could he refuse? He quickly knocked back a shot before taking his place on the mat opposite her. Shit.

“Lucy you need to start left foot blue and right foot yellow, “advised Jiya, manhandling the giggling historian into position, before pointing across the mat to direct Wyatt who looked decidedly like a deer in headlights, “and you go right foot blue, and left foot yellow.” He did as he was bid and steeled himself. “Perfect – off you go Rufus”

“Left Foot Blue!”

Lucy took a single step forward and Wyatt followed suit spinning his hips so that he was now 90 degrees from where he started. Ok this was easy nothing to worry about he breathed, trying to get a hold of his nerves.

Rufus spun again. “Right Hand Red!” Wyatt bent down his palm landing on a spot just in front of where his left foot now sat. A split second later Lucy’s hand appeared on the spot directly next to his and he became acutely aware of the smell of strawberry shampoo as she drew nearer, her hair swaying as she chuckled. Oh God help him.

“Right foot green” came the next call from Rufus. Lucy smiled and easily stepped her foot diagonally along one space. She caught Wyatt’s eye and gave him devilish wink, from his current position it wasn’t going to be nearly so easy for him to make the manoeuvre. He tried to concentrate. It didn’t help that his treacherous mind was starting to wander to sinful places again as he eyed the slope of her back leading up to where her ass was raised high in the air, her legs parted wide. He shook his head to clear it and took stock of his situation. He was a tactician – he could do this.

Spotting his opportunity he shifted his weight onto his left foot and slowly lifted his right leg, twisting his arm and body as he did so. The muscles across his stomach tightened as he rotated, and with controlled precision swung his leg round, successfully placing it on green dot half way along the mat. The movement causing him to shift so that his chest now faced upwards, crab like in a reverse single armed press-up. Lucy’s eyes widened and she felt herself lick her lips as she took in the sinewy strong arm that now bore most of his weight.

Whether it was because they were focussed on holding their own positions, or because they were trying not to focus on the increasing proximity of their bodies, they were both largely oblivious to the whispering and laughter coming from the others. So if there was any unscrupulous cheating going on or sneaky plotting to tangle the pair into uncompromising poses, they were unaware of it. “Left hand red!” rang a chorus of voices.

They both moved for the same spot, their fingers brushing briefly freezing Lucy in place and sending a fiery spark through Wyatt. “No!” shouted Rufus, “that’s not allowed. You can’t both use the same spot. Fastest one down gets to stay where they are, the other has to move. Wyatt, as your hand is on top that means you were last. Shift it.”

Wyatt craned his neck. There was only one way he was going to be able to do this. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He closed his eyes and took another fortifying breath before lowering himself down, stretching out his arm to reach the next spot along. Slowly he eased his body along underneath Lucy and pressed back up locking his arms in place. Lucy’s arms were now either side of his neck, their faces and chests centimetres from each other. She let out a tiny squeak of surprise as their eyes met and he felt his ears turn bright pink.

His heart thundered against his ribs as he held her gaze not knowing if he should, or even how to look away. He was transfixed. Her eyes flickered down to his lips. It happened so quickly but he caught it and in that moment he thought he might stop breathing.

Lucy felt her internal organs turn to jelly the moment he’d popped up between her arms, the heat of his torso radiating through her body. Her breath hitched and she could feel herself starting to drown in the oceans of his eyes. But unlike the time she was trapped in her car, she found herself wanting to go under.

They both heaved a sigh of relief when Rufus spoke again – his voice cutting the tension like a machete and giving them a brief respite as they turned their heads to face him. His grin was wide and gruesome, and beside him the others chuckled mischievously. “Right foot yellow.”

Wyatt started to draw his leg back to the spot behind his foots current position but his sock slipped on the slick mat. He managed to tense himself enough to stop from falling but the slide made caused his leg to lurch to the right and he landed one over from where he’d planned. He went to move it back to his original target but Rufus wasn’t having it “Nope. You’ve got stay there now. Lucy, your go – right foot yellow.” Crap, that only left the spot he’d intended to take - the one that was now between his legs.

He cursed inwardly and bit his cheek as he tried to block out what was about to happen. Slowly, painfully, painfully slowly, Lucy hitched her leg up and over to place her foot on the spot. Wyatt was pinned in place with her arms over his shoulders, her face and chest on top of his and now she was straddling him, her crotch millimetres, literally millimetres from grinding against his thigh. Holy Jesus fucking Christ. His mind was racing. A thousand unwanted lewd thoughts entered his head as blood started flowing in the wrong direction. Fuck! He mentally flipped through any and all images that might distract him from the smutty ideas that were determined to make their way to the front of his brain and down south ‘_Connor’s ballbag, dead kittens, kittens, pussy, Lucy… shit no...Ballbag, ballbag_,_ the way Rufus smelled after 3 days stuck in 1754,_ _whatever the hell that was oozing at the bottom of the fridge…_’

Eventually he managed to get a hold of himself and opened his eyes to find a pink cheeked Lucy peeping down at him, seemingly similarly affected judging by the look in her eyes and the heaving of her chest. After a beat her expression changed, her lips quirking into a mischievous smile. She suddenly leant down and kissed him – it took him by complete surprise. He was so taken aback that before he knew what had hit him, he’d hit the floor – his arms giving way in shock and his heart fluttering wildly.

He was roused from his stupor by the tinkling sound of her laugh as she rose to her feet and did a little victory dance. He let his head flop back onto the floor and groaned as he realised she’d played him, rolling his eyes with exaggeration as the others joined in chuckling at the fallen soldier. He smiled and laughed taking the hand she offered to help him up, and pushing down the small knot of disappointment in his chest. As he stood their eyes met again, a current of electricity crackling between them. His lips tingled as her eyes briefly drifted down once again, her teeth chewing on her own. But just as quickly she looked away, dropping his hand and her bright smile returning as Jiya handed her a victory shot which she sneakily passed to Wyatt not sure she could manage it. He chivalrously downed it for her though truth be told, given the racing of his heart, he badly needed it.

xxxx

“Next game!” bellowed Rufus who like the other two techies was by now more than a bit tipsy. Lucy and Wyatt while certainly not in a position to be called sober were faring much better.

“How about cards?” suggested Wyatt thinking something a little more sedate might be wise. “We could play poker”

“What we gonna bet with? We don’t have any chipsss. Ha ha ha chipssss is a funny word” chuckled Rufus flopping down next to Jiya who was clumsily shuffling the deck.

“We play for schhhots!” Mason slurred with a hiccup as he stumbled into an armchair and poured himself another glass of JP Wisers finest.

“Yeah I don’t think that’s a good idea Connor buddy” Wyatt cautioned. He was hardly one to talk about restraint but he should really slow down and turning poker into a drinking game was likely to have Mason blowing chunks before long.

“We could play strip poker.”

Wyatt’s eyes shot out of his head when he realised it was Lucy that had made the suggestion. She sniggered at his shocked reaction and gave him a nonchalant shrug. What, just because she was bookish nerd didn’t mean she was a prude. 

Oh holy hell no. He wanted to see Lucy Preston in her full naked glory with every fiber in his body but not like this. Not in front of everyone. Twister had been bad enough, but there was no way he’d be able to brush off the sight of her slowly sliding off her clothes in front of him nor hide the effect her semi nakedness was bound to have on him. Christ, just the thought of it was already having an effect on him making him shuffle uncomfortably in his seat. His only consolation was that the others were bound to reject the idea too.

“Yasssssss! Strip poker. Woooo. Hic” Mason was in judging from the way he’d already started to unbutton his shirt and they hadn’t even started playing. OK well he was wasted, but Jiya…

“We’re game,” she answered for both her and Rufus. Jiya was unexpected sure but Wyatt’s eyes bugged again when his awkward team-mate suddenly agreed with her. What the actual hell? The guys had seen each other’s bits and pieces before but he hadn’t expected Rufus to be willing to strip in front of Lucy, or her him, let alone be comfortable with his girlfriend getting naked in front of Wyatt and Mason. How much had he had to drink?

“Wyatt?” Lucy urged, “You in?” His squirming hadn’t gone unnoticed.

How the hell was he going to get out of this? He desperately tried to think of an alternative game they might find acceptable but in his panic he couldn’t think of any other card game and before he could stop himself blurted out “Or how about Truth or Dare instead?” Shit where had that come from!? Was he 14? He was only glad he hadn’t suggested spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven.

Jiya, who had also noticed his squirming and suspected she knew the cause, didn’t miss a beat “OK let’s play that. You start Wyatt – truth or dare?”

His stomach sank. From the shit-eating grin on her face he knew ‘truth’ would result in a hideously uncomfortable question about his feelings towards a certain professor. Rufus had been on his case for weeks to admit he’d fallen for her not once believing his attempts at denial, and of course that meant the two of them would have been gossiping behind his back. Dare was clearly the better option – hopefully they’d just have him do some stupid shit like down a bunch of shots, or more likely make him give Lucy a kiss which he’d be able to play off easily enough – she’d just done it to him after all. Yeah that was his best option and it was better than seeing Lucy strip and getting a hard-on in front of everyone. “Dare”

Jiya’s grin widened. “OK. I dare you to play strip poker”

Well he walked right into that one. Shit.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strip Poker - that's all I'll say

Texas Hold’em had become a reasonably regular feature of bunker life and Wyatt had gotten pretty good at reading the other’s tells. And that was good right now because he needed to try and fix the game so that he and Lucy maintained maximum clothing.

Rufus’s eyes got all shifty when he had a good hand and he’d touch the tips of his fingers of his right hand to his thumb in a rapid back and forth when he had what he joked was ‘a hand like a foot.’

Jiya was subtler but her nostril would flare when she could make a straight or better, and the better the hand, the bigger the flare.

Mason rarely managed to fool anyone his odds written clearly on his face, but given his current state of inebriation he may as well have just turned his cards over face up on the table. In fact in the 2nd round he did exactly that which is how he’d ended up cackling bare arsed in the kitchen after only 10 minutes of play. The odd thing was he’d been wearing 7 items of clothing and played only 2 hands but had gotten carried away shucking them off and flinging them across the room. He’d later climbed onto the table to ‘practice his swimming’ and promptly passed out. Letting him open the absinthe had been a mistake. Wyatt added the umbrella a short while later.

Lucy was different. She didn’t have any obvious tells, but Wyatt had always been able to read her. Problem was, she could read him too.

With Mason out for the count, Wyatt focussed his efforts on keeping himself and Lucy as fully clothed as possible. But unfortunately for him Lucy was in a devilish mood. Emboldened by the alcohol she was determined to see whether those possibilities could ever become realities, and right now shedding their clothing seemed like the best way to get her answer. As a result Wyatt had spent the last 20 minutes in a state of utter torture.

His skin had burned under Lucy’s heated gaze as he stripped off his tee-shirt. It wasn’t the first time he’d been bare-chested in front of her but the way she let her eyes linger when Rufus and Jiya weren’t paying attention made his stomach swoop and his hairs prickle. Lucy had noticed that his muscles clenched each time he saw her watch him, and so had taken to sweeping her eyes across his body with increasing frequency, enjoying the sight of his six pack rippling as she did.

His mouth had run dry and he’d been forced to swallow hard as she popped the buttons of her jeans and shuffled slowly out of them exposing her long slender legs, her t-shirt just grazing the backs of her thighs. He tried hard not to think about the glimpse of black lace he’d gotten when her shirt rode up as she leant forward to deal the next hand.

His fingers fumbled on his fly as he was forced to shuck his own jeans, leaving him stranded in just boxers, Lucy’s gleeful gaze never once breaking away from his eyes as he undressed.

And he’d just about died as she’d slowly lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He found himself biting violently into his cheek and digging his nails into his palm to quell his arousal at the sight of her in panties that skimmed across her pert ass and sat low on her hips, and a flimsy cream bra that barely covered her breasts, the outline of her nipples clearly visible.

The only relief was that Wyatt’s unplanned win which had led to Lucy’s latest uncovering also resulted in the removal of the final layers of both Jiya and Rufus, who were using the twister mat as a modesty shield. With them out of the game there was no need for him and Lucy to continue – at least not in front of the others he mused hopefully.

“Ok, Ok I fold. You win. Here…” he smiled shyly and handed her his t-shirt before tugging on his jeans not bothering to do them up. Lucy inhaled his scent as she pulled on the top he’d given her; she revelled in the thought of it coating her own skin and returned his smile.

“I guess we should leave them to it” she nodded in the direction of Rufus and Jiya who were giggling drunkenly apparently now oblivious to their friends (and who based on the less than subtle movements from under their cover, were soon to be otherwise occupied).

Wyatt nodded and stood, offering out his hand to pull Lucy to her feet. They walked in silence down the hall towards the bedrooms, their bodies bumping together from time to time impaired by the effects of the drinks. As they reached her room Lucy paused by the door not making any move to enter. She smiled at him again, a glint appearing in her eye. “What!?” he scoffed lightly, perplexed by the look on her face.

“How about another quick game of Truth or Dare?” she teased leaning back against the wall.

Wyatt’s cheeks pinked with embarrassment at his earlier gaff. But she was clearly up to something and his curiosity was piqued. “Ok sure.”

Feeling emboldened, Lucy reached out and with her finger slowly snaked a path down his bare chest from his sternum only lifting away as she reached his belly button “Truth or Dare?”

Wyatt who had watched with undisguised awe as her hand stroked down his body, looked up to meet her eyes. “Truth” he choked, his voice caught somewhere in his throat.

Steeling herself Lucy asked the question that had been plaguing her for some time. “Are you open to possibilities…” she took a calming breath as her heart thumped nervously, “…_with me_?”

He answered immediately and without hesitation. “Yes.” They’d been skirting around this for so long, never allowing themselves to admit to their feelings or give into the obvious attraction that existed between them. Maybe it was the drink that had prompted Lucy’s question but she’d let the genie out of the bottle and he wasn’t about to put it back in. “Yes” he repeated tentatively placing a hand on her hip and lightly bunching the hem of her t-shirt “I am”

Lucy’s smile broadened and she tilted up her head invitingly as Wyatt leant forward. He stumbled slightly but caught himself, bracing his arm against the wall next to her head. He inched closer still and brushed his nose against hers. “Truth or Dare” he whispered, his breath hot on her lips.

His proximity combined with his recent affirmation was making her feel giddy and lightheaded, her breath becoming increasingly shallow and sharp as the desire to reach out and touch his body intensified. “Dare”

Wyatt’s eyes, somehow even bluer this close up, twinkled. He pressed his cheek against hers and placed his mouth to her ear, his lips catching her lobe. His low voice buzzed against her skin setting Lucy’s nerves alight “I dare you to come to my room.”


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Lyatt goodness

Lucy awoke feeling groggy and disoriented. She squinted open her eyes, the morning light harsh through the uncovered windows of the bunker. The concrete and metal lines of the walls and ceiling so familiar but somehow out of place. And there was an unexplained weight across her stomach. She slowly turned her head to find another sharing the pillow. Wyatt. As she took in his relaxed face and mussed up hair, the puzzle pieces immediately fell into place.

_Playing games and drinking, oh so much drinking, with the team. _

_That game of Twister when she thought she might just implode as Wyatt slid under her and then the feel of him between her thighs. _

_Seeing him virtually naked, his muscles twitching under her gaze, and the heat she’d felt in her core as his breath hitched and eyes darkened at the sight of her despite his efforts to hide it. _

_The way he’d whispered in her ear, his voice deep with lust, daring her to come to his room. _

_Shunting the cabinet against the door to prevent any unwelcome interruptions. _

_The clumsy desperate kisses, hands clawing over each other’s bodies as they made their way to the bed. Jeans, t-shirt and bra quickly being discarded as they ground against each other. The feel of Wyatt’s strong hands and hot mouth against her breasts as he licked, sucked and tweaked her erect nipples. The press of his thick, hard cock against her thigh. He’d wanted her as much as she’d wanted him._

_And then they’d stopped. Or rather Wyatt had stopped - sober reality briefly kicking in. They were teammates, and they were drunk. If it was going to happen, it shouldn’t be this way when there was a chance of regret and they weren’t sure how much they’d remember in the morning. Lucy had protested that she wasn’t that drunk, but she knew he was right. She wouldn’t regret finally being with Wyatt, but the first time deserved to be more than a drunken fumble. He’d fetched his shirt from where it had been strewn across the room, looping it back over her head and gently tugging it down as she fed her arms through. Then laying back on the bed he’d pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her nestling his head in the nape of her neck, and they’d fallen asleep._

A squeeze around her waist brought her back from her reverie. Wyatt’s voice was low and gravelly, his eyes still closed, “are you watching me sleep?”

“No” she lied, a guilty smile breaching her cheeks.

“Mmmhmm” he mumbled, squeezing her waist again and drawing her closer to him. Slowly he opened his eyes, the colour almost electric in the early light, and gave her a sleepy smile “G’morning”

“Good morning” she chirped back, her elated mood at finding herself in bed with an apparently non-regretful Wyatt erasing any lingering trace of hangover.

“So…” Wyatt exhaled, his hand sliding under her t-shirt and tracing little circles along her side giving Lucy goosebumps and sending a shiver through her spine. She instinctively nudged closer to him wanting him near.

“So” she breathed back reaching up to run her fingers through his hair and pull him to her lips. The kiss was tentative and sleepy at first, but soon became more heated. There were still traces of whiskey - smoky and bitter - on his tongue as it roved her eager mouth.

He rolled her on top of him and she quickly drew up her knees either side of his hips so she could press her centre against his hardening length. He let out a needy groan as he cupped her ass and fingered the lace that covered it. He could feel the damp heat of her through the two layers of fabric that separated them. Definitely no regrets for either of them then. This was happening.

Wanting the touch of Wyatt against her skin Lucy broke away from his probing kisses and rose to strip off her top leaving her bare chested before him. The movement of her hips pressed her more deeply against him, making them both sigh with pleasure. In the light of day she was even more beautiful and intoxicating than the night before. He needed to touch her, taste her. Sitting up and pulling her towards him, his mouth and hands roamed her chest. She whimpered under his touch as his tongue, fingers and teeth stroked, needled and nipped at her, his moans only intensifying her own.

As he continued to tease her, the friction of his cock rubbing against her clit through cotton and lace was setting her nerves on fire. She began to grind into him more forcefully. Wyatt responded by releasing one hand from her breasts to grab her backside and pull her harder towards him. The effect was immediate. Her thighs trembled as she came apart on him with a loud gasp of his name.

When she returned to her senses a moment later she met his gaze. His eyes were black with desire. “Fuck I want you Lucy” he growled, flipping her onto her back and kneeling between her legs, his rock hard arousal straining against his boxers. Lucy chanced a look down and licked her lips. She wanted him inside her. “I want you too.” To emphasise her point she gripped the waistband and tugged down his shorts seeing him fully for the first time. Oh yes, she thought greedily, she definitely wanted him inside her.

Having finished the job of ridding himself of his own underwear, Wyatt hooked his thumbs round the elastic of Lucy’s. She lifted her hips to allow him to pull them down, the lace rolling as he slid them down her legs and tossed them aside.

Wyatt let out a deep breath as he took her in. She was perfect. Another surge of desire flooded through him as she crooked her finger and gestured for him to come to her, spreading her thighs apart as she did so. Taking his cue, he settled back between her legs, resting his weight on his forearm so he wouldn’t crush her. He took himself in hand to line himself up and slowly entered her at the same time he returned his mouth to hers for a searing kiss.

They groaned into each other’s mouths as he pushed in. She was hot and tight all around him, the feeling of being inside her overwhelming every sense in his body. Lucy gasped. His thick hard cock fit her perfectly, like he’d been moulded just for her. She pushed her hips upwards and widened her thighs to encourage him in deeper, her hands splayed across his back to hold him close. Wyatt slowly withdrew and re-entered her, starting a steady rhythm that she met thrust for thrust. They took their time at first, savouring each moment as pleasure flowed through their bodies, learning each other’s reactions and sounds as they moved in unison. Lucy let out a long breathy moan as Wyatt twisted his hips creating a new angle that hit her in just the right spot.

He began to quicken the pace in response to her increasingly loud cries as he rubbed against the inner sensitive area over and over. Her thighs quaked once again as her orgasm built, spurring him on further. He could feel her clenching and tightening around his length as she moaned and trembled beneath him. A bite to her neck had her careening over the edge, exploding in a fireball. Wyatt came moments later collapsing next to her both of them breathless and slick with sweat.

Lucy chuckled softly as he drew her into his arms and held her. She snuggled into his embrace. “What are you thinking?” he asked planting a kiss in her hair.

“Ha! That I don’t think Jiya was envisioning this when she suggested game night!” She stroked his cheek the bristles of his stubble tickling her fingertips. “But I’m really glad it turned out the way it did.”

He smiled, tugging her closer still. Now he had Lucy Preston he had no intention of letting her go. “So am I. And just for the record – all game nights from now on I’m going to insist on being your team-mate...” He gave her a little wink, “… especially if we’re playing Twister.”

“Oh really - you liked that huh?” she teased.

“Well… you were clambering all over me. Hard not to like.”

“Maybe we should play it again.”

“Maybe we should.”

“Well then. How about you put your right hand here…”


End file.
